kliofandomcom-20200213-history
Earthulhu
Earthulhu is a legendary massive creature from the original Klio. It is the first Totem encountered in the game and the guardian of the Temple of Stone. It is by far the smallest Totem at a mere 1100 feet while on two legs and only 950 feet while on all fours. It's name is inspired by Cthulhu. Appearance Earthulhu is a giant 1100-foot monster made entirely of stone, dirt, and rock. Its torso is jagged and covered in small mountains. It has a large dome-shaped bottom jaw with large rectangular teeth. It also has a large stone structure on its head with a small mountain. It has two large horns; the right horn is broken. Vines that connect the stone structure to the bottom jaw, as well as stitching on the jawline, make Earthulhu seemingly incapable of opening its mouth. Earthulhu's eyes are nothing more than gaping holes, 25-feet in diameter. Earthulhu has a 300-foot wide stone slab around its neck. Earthulhu has two enormous arms that end in three-fingered hands and two legs that end in stubby pillar-like legs. Earthulhu has several large stalagtites hanging from its underbelly. Dangling from the largest stalagtite via a vine is a large stone block. The largest stalagtite also has a cave entrance. Earthulhu also has a tower and a small village on its back. Name Inspiration Earthulhu's name is inspired by the monster Cthulhu, a creature in the Cthulhu Mythos created by authors such as H.P.Lovecraft. Klio Earthulhu is the first Totem Klio encounters in the game. It is the guardian of the Temple of Stone. Klio accesses its body via the stone block hanging from its underbelly. Upon being defeated, its legs crumble from beneath it and its body collapses into the mountainside. Levels #Earth Shake (Chase) #Wild Arms (Arms) #Center of the Earth (Body Cavity) #Village of the Rock (Torso) #Top of the Earth (Head) #Rage of Earthulhu (Boss) Boss Strategies When the fight starts, Earthulhu will slam its massive hand into the mountainside, blocking Klio's path. Earthulhu will attack Klio occasionally by slamming its fist into the mountainside or spitting large boulders, which shatter on impact. Defeat the various waves of Golem Warriors that emerge from the rock wall. Eventually, Earthulhu will move its hand out of the way, revealing a Zone Quake emblem. Use it to launch several boulders at Earthulhu, dealing some damage. Earthulhu will slam its hand onto the ledge, carving a path through the rock wall. Make your way through the canyon, fighting Golem Warriors and Golem Behemoths as you go. Climb the rock wall and fight off a few more waves of enemies. Then use the next Zone Quake emblem to launch more boulders at Earthulhu. Earthulhu will slam its hand into the cliffside below Klio. Leap off the cliffside and onto the back of Earthulhu's hand. Earthulhu will flip Klio onto its palm. Defeat several more waves of enemies and eventually, a Zone Quake emblem will appear on Earthulhu's thumb. Climb the massive thumb and launch one more volley of boulders at Earthulhu. Trivia *Despite being the smallest of the original four Totems, it is the second heaviest. Gallery Earthulhu.jpg|Early Art Category:Klio Category:Totems Category:Bosses